


Réaliser ses rêves

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, OS, Star AU, fan relationship, singerChanyeol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Os - ChansooFluff - AuChanyeol a accompli son rêve, il a réussi à percer dans la musique, il vit de sa passion mais ce n'est pas suffisant. S'il veut être tout à fait honnête, depuis quelques temps déjà il a un second rêve. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un de ceux qu'il peut si facilement en faire profiter ses fans.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Réaliser ses rêves

OS - Réaliser ses rêves

Le van vient de se garer devant l’entrée des artistes. Est-ce que c’est enfin l’arrivée tant attendue ? Jusqu’à présent les fans ont eu bien du mal à contrôler leur impatience en voyant arriver le staff et les danseurs les uns après les autres mais aucune trace de leur idole préférée.

Une portière s’ouvre, une ombre se découpe … c’est ….. Ah ! c’est le manageur ! Ça doit donc être la bonne voiture ! Est-ce que …. oui !! C’est bien lui ! Park Chanyeol vient d’en….

C’est comme une explosion. Quand Chanyeol ouvre la portière de sa voiture, il est tout de suite submergé par les cris et les flashs des appareils photos. Les sensations affluent et pendant un instant il en a le souffle coupé. Il réalise qu’il a du mal a respiper, la tension remonte de ses épaules à nuque. C’était une telle pression de sentir qu’autant de personnes faisaient reposer leurs attentes sur lui. Mais il n’a pas le temps de s’apesentir sur la sensation, bien vite il lui faut reprendre contenance. Il place un sourire de circonstance sur son visage, redresse sa casquette et salue la foule d’un geste de la main avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ses gardes du corps lui frayent un chemin et il prête une oreille distraite à son manageur.

Parfois les émotions étaient trop intenses. Il avait choisi cette vie, c’était certain, et en un sens il vivait son rêve. Devenir musicien avait été sa seule aspiration. Avoir la chance de pouvoir écrire ses textes, les performer sur scène, c’était le bonheur en plus qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé se voir acorder. Mais il devait admettre que, parfois, c’était trop. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été mis sur un pied d’estale, qu’on attendait de lui l’impossible. Et dans ces moments-là, il avait besoin de se recentrer, de retrouver un certain équilibre. Ce qui lui fallait c’était l’essentiel.

C’est pour cela qu’en arrivant aux backstages de la salle de concert, son premier regard n’est pas pour le siège de maquillage qui l’attend, ni envers le staff qui le presse de venir vérifier la setlist et les derniers arrangements. Au lieu de cela, il coule plutôt un regard en coin vers son manager qui comprend en un battement de cil et se contente de hocher discrètement la tête en murmurant “loge” entre ses dents.

Chanyeol retire sa casquette et se dirige vers la porte portant son nom. Mais, avant qu’il ne l’ouvre, il entend son manager ajouter “quinze minutes, pas plus.” Il en a l’habitude, les moments volés, les répits trop courts, depuis tout ce temps il a appris à profiter de chaque secondes. Acquiescant rapidement, il pousse la porte et s’y adosse de l’autre côté, le dos contre le battant. Fermant les yeux, il laisse tomber sa veste au sol et n’a besoin que d’une inspiration pour sentir des bras se refermer autour de sa taille.

Il est tellement bien où il est, il n’a aucune envie d’ouvrir les yeux, et préfère à la place faire rouler sa tête au creux du cou de Kyungsoo. Il inspire son odeur avant que ses mains ne s’accrochent à ses épaules. Pendant un instant, c’est tout ce dont il a besoin pour retrouver son souffle. Il sent les mains de son compagnon remonter dans son dos et il le presse plus fort contre son torse avant de finalement sentir une main sur sa joue. Se détachant lentement, il conserve sa prise mais s’adosse à nouveau contre la porte.

“Ça a été ? Tu as pu rentrer sans problème ?”

Kyungsoo hoche la tête.

“Je suis parti il y a une heure et je suis passé par l’entrée ouest.”

Chanyeol fronce les sourcils.

“L’entrée ‘personnels’ ?

-Il y avait déjà beaucoup de fans devant le bâtiment, j’ai préféré contourner.” Chanyeol hoche la tête.

Ils étaient toujours extrêmement prudents dans leur déplacement. Chanyeol voulait éviter autant que possible une potentielle rencontre entre Kyungsoo et ses fans. La raison évidente était sa carrière, il avait signé un contrat et n’avait pas le droit d’afficher une vie personnelle, encore moins romantique. La vraie raison était surtout la sûreté de Kyungsoo, il savait que ses fans le mettraient en pièce s’ils avaient connaissance de son existence. C’était un quotidien qui lui pesait de plus en plus mais qu’il le veuille ou non, il était désormais une personnalité médiatique et il y aurait toujours quelqu’un pour le reconaitre dans la rue, pour s’autoriser un droit de regard sur sa vie personnelle, et pour le traîner plus bas que terre, lui et ses proches.

C’est pour cela que Kyungsoo changeait de voiture tous les deux mois, qu’il rentrait dans le parking de leur complexe toujours en décalage avec Chanyeol et qu’il devait arriver à ses concerts par l’entrée ‘personnels’ pour pouvoir accéder à ses backstages en toute sécurité.

Au début, Kyungsoo assistait à ses concerts comme n’importe quel fan mais après quelques incidents, bousculades et agressions sonores, il était vite apparu que sa sécurité serait plus assurée avec le staff. Même si là aussi ils se devaient d’être extrêment prudents, personne ne devait savoir qui il était en réalité. Seul Junmyeon, son manageur, était au courant de leur relation. Il le faisait rentrer discrètement dans les salles de concerts et d’enregistrement, il lui donnait des laissez-passer réservés au staff et allait même parfois jusqu’à le faire passer pour son assistant pour n’éveiller aucun soupçon. C’était une organisation millimétrée mais Chanyeol s’y était fait et il devait admettre qu’il se sentait lui-même plus rassuré de savoir Kyungsoo non loin et de pouvoir le rejoindre pendant les entractes.

C’était grâce à cela qu’il pouvait profiter de ses quinzes minutes d’avant ‘préparation de concert’ et elles étaient plus que nécessaires.

Chanyeol fait descendre ses mains le long des hanches de Kyungsoo et se penche pour capturer un instant ses lèvres.

“Tu m’as manqué.

-Yeol, on était ensemble ce matin, tu avais juste ton rendez-vous cette après-midi.

-Quand même.” Il entend Kyungsoo réprimer un rire avant de sentir sa main s’enrouler autour de la sienne pour le tirer vers le canapé. S’installant, il prend la tasse que lui tend Kyungsoo. Thé au miel, il n’avait droit à rien de plus fort avant de monter sur scène.

“Alors qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait ?” C’était le moment difficile. Chanyeol avait eu un entretien avec son directeur d’agence, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, un changement de direction pour sa carrière ou une proposition qu’il était certain de ne pas apprécier. À chaque fois qu’il avait été ‘invité’ à l'un de ces rendez-vous, cela s’était terminé par une offre sous-entendue comme obligatoire. Cette fois-ci n’avait pas échappé à la règle.

“C’est pour mon contrat.” Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils.

“Mais on a encore un an.

-Justement, il veut tater le terrain. Il sait que je n’ai pas l’intention de renouveler et il voulait me faire comprendre que si je partais, ce ne serait pas simplement la porte de la compagnie qu’il fermerait.

-Comment cela ?

-Il sait que d’autres agences ont déjà essayé de prendre contact avec moi et il m’a dit qu’il s’entendait très bien avec chacune d’entre elles.

-Quoi ?” Kyungsoo assimile l’information et baisse automatiquement la tête. “Cela veut dire qu’il pourrait te fermer les portes de tous les studios et de toutes les salles.

-Eh !” Chanyeol relève le visage de Kyungsoo vers le sien. “On a encore le temps, on va trouver autre chose.

-Yeol, si tu veux changer de compagnie c’est uniquement pour briser cette clause de célibat, tu ne peux pas derrière me demander de ne pas m’inquiéter.

-Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Une compagnie qui me menace pour me faire rester n’est pas bénéfique pour moi dans tous les cas.” Il esquisse un geste pour prendre Kyungsoo dans ses bras quand il entend des coups frappés à la porte.

“Ce sont les tenues. Je vais les dépo..

-Non, laissez-les devant la porte, s’il-vous-plaît.

-Mais, je …

-Je vais les prendre, j’ai.. j’ai besoin d’une minute, merci.” Ils entendent le roulement du portant qui est déposé devant la porte et Kyungsoo finit par se relever. Tenant toujours la main de Chanyeol dans la sienne, il tire dessus pour le faire se lever à son tour.

“Je devrais y aller, on reparle de tout ça plus tard ?” Chanyeol acquiesce mais prend quand même le visage de Kyungsoo en coupe pour ajouter.

“On savait que ce ne serait pas évident, qu’il ne me laisserait pas partir aussi facilement, mais il y a une différence entre ce qu’il dit et ce qu’il peut vraiment faire. Tout est une question de marketing et dans ce domaine là, je suis certain que je peux nous vendre à n’importe quelle compagnie.” La boutade parvient à ramener un sourire sur le visage de Kyungsoo.

“Tu crois vraiment qu’une agence serait intéressée par un artiste - même aussi talentueux que toi - qui aurait envie de s’afficher comme l’un des pioniers de la communauté gay.

-J’en suis persuadé …. et dans le pire des cas, je peux toujours monter mon propre studio.

La proposition fait rire Kyungsoo.

“Tu sais exactement comment ne pas me mettre la pression.”

Chanyeol resserre son étreinte.

“Ce n’est qu’une première discussion, comme tu l’as dit on a encore un an. D’ici là beaucoup de choses peuvent évoluer.” En rencontrant le regard de Kyungsoo, il y lit toute son inquiétude. “Mais toi et moi, on va trouver une situation qui nous convient. Tu me fais confiance ?” N’obtenant pas de réponse, il frotte son nez contre la mâchoire de son compagnon. “N’est-ce pas ?”

Il entend Kyungsoo soupirer avant que son regard ne rencontre le sien.

“Bien sûr.” Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes et Chanyeol étire les secondes pour prolonger le moment.

Pourtant, il faut bien que Kyungsoo se détache de lui. Avant qu’il n’atteigne la porte, il presse sa paume pour le faire se tourner vers lui.

“Je devrais en avoir pour une heure tout au plus. Tu reviens ?” Kyungsoo répond par un hochement de tête, ils avaient leur rituels.

Pendant que Chanyeol se changeait et passait au maquillage, Kyungsoo tuait le temps en lisant ou peaufinant un scénario, il était assistant scénariste. Un plateau de tournage où une scène de spectacle n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. C’était d’ailleurs comme cela qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés avec Chanyeol. L’agence de musique avait été récquisitionnée pour fourir des futurs talents pour un court métrage. Jongdae, jeune réalisateur, avait été chargé du recrutement. Il avait demandé à son ami Kyungsoo de l’aider à finaliser le casting. Ce dernier avait été missionné pour préparer les candidats, les faire réviser leur texte et les préparer à l’audition. Le destin avait voulu que Kyungsoo s’occupe de Chanyeol.

Depuis, peu de choses avaient changé, il était toujours celui qui faisait travailler Chanyeol. Il assistait à ses répétitions, l’aidait dans ses compositions et supportait tous ces projets. La différence, c’était qu’il devait le faire anonymement.

Pourtant, ce n’était probablement pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il avait su à l’instant où il avait rencontré Chanyeol qu’il allait devoir le partager avec le reste de la planète. Il avait vite assimilé aussi le fait que sa relation attirerait beaucoup de critiques et même de la haine. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jour où sa relation deviendrait publique, la côte de popularité de Chanyeol en prendrait un coup.

Et ce qui le chagrinait le plus c’était que parce qu’il était avec lui, parce que Chanyeol avait eu l’audace de dispenser un peu d’amour à quelqu’un d’autre que le quota raisonnable qu’il était suposé réserver à ses fans, le futur de Chanyeol s’obscurcissait obligatoirement. Kyungsoo était lucide, un choix serait à faire à un moment donné. Qu’il change d’agence, qu’il fonde la sienne ou quand bien même s’il restait dans l’ancienne, des concessions seraient à faire. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu’il ne devait pas culpabiliser sur le sujet, que ce soit lui ou un autre, ou une autre, Chanyeol aurait vécu ce dilemne à un moment où à un autre. C’était pourtant bien plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Secouant la tête, il essaie de ne pas sur-réfléchir la situation. Ils avaient déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités, ce n’était pas maintenant qu’il allait trouver une solution miracle. De toute manière, ils prendraient leurs décisions à deux, il ne servait à rien de se projeter seul dans son coin.

En attendant que Chanyeol soit prêt, il s’installe dans un coin et se fait le plus petit possible pendant qu’il corrige un scénario que Jongdae lui a confié. Et le temps traîne en longueur tandis que le maquillage de Chanyeol prend du retard.

C’est finalement près de deux heures plus tard qu’il voit Junmyeon faire le vide dans la loge de Chanyeol et qu’il parvient à se glisser dans la pièce en remerciant le manageur d’un regard. Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, il remarque instantanément ce qui a causé le délai.

“Qu’est-ce que.. ?

-Ils ont changé toute la programmation.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Un investisseur de l’agence sera là ce soir, ils ont voulu l’impressionner en incorporant d’autres sons.

-Et ils ne pouvaient pas te prévenir avant ?” L’artiste hausse les épaules.

“Problème de gestion d’emploi du temps.” C’était l’excuse la plus récurrente que Chanyeol recevait dès que son directeur n’avait pas envie de lui donner une vraie explication.

“Je vois.” Kyungsoo s’avance et ne peut s’empêcher de passer sa main sur le pan de la chemise. Commencer un concert avec une chemise ouverte, il se demandait bien ce que cela présageait pour le final. C’était peut-être le moment de désamorcer la situation. “Je crois que c’est probablement la première fois que tu m’aveugles autant.”

Chanyeol baisse un regard vers son torse et détourne vite les yeux. “Ils ont mis des … paillettes.

-Je vois ça.” Relevant le visage, il fait attention à ne pas toucher le maquillage et presse un simple baiser sur la tempe de Chanyeol. “C’est ta dernière presta, après tu n’as que des émissions et des photoshoots.

-Tu oublies la tournée.

-Elle n’est que dans un mois.

-Mais je pars deux mois et demi.” L’expression de Chanyeol était sombre. Pour la grande majorité de ses tournées, Kyungsoo avait réussi à le suivre, ou du moins assister à une partie. Cette fois-ci il serait coincé en tournage. “Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

-Tu vas être très très sage.” Chanyoel éclate de rire.

“Ce n’est pas la question.” Il soupire et entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Kyungsoo. “C’est long deux mois et demi..

-Je sais bien, mais cela ne sert à rien d’y penser maintenant. On a encore du temps devant nous.” Il jette un coup d’oeil à la pendule. “Enfin.. pas maintenant en tout cas. Tu vas devoir y aller.” Ne pouvant toucher à son makeup, Kyungsoo porte l’une des mains de Chanyeol à ses lèvres. “Bonne chance ! Je vais rejoindre les gradins.

-Tu viens au second entracte ? Le premier est assez court et je dois me changer mais pour le second c’est bon.”

Kyungsoo penche sa tête sur le côté.

-Yeol, tu as trois minutes, ce n’est pas comme si on allait vraiment avoir le temps de se voir. On se retrouve à la maison de toute façon.

-Non, vient. J’en ai besoin.

-Et pour quoi exactement ?”

Le sourire de Chanyeol se fait coquin, il savait que Kyungsoo avait un côté fleur bleu assez modéré.

“Pour reprendre mon souffle bien sûr.” Kyungsoo secoue la tête mais son sourire en coin ne rejette pas la proposition.

Il esquisse tout de même un pas vers la sortie et porte sa main à sa poche arrière. Voyant la question muette dans les yeux de Chanyeol, il répond :

“Un message, c’est sûrement Junmyeon. Je vais rejoindre ma place. À tout à l’heure.” Chanyeol se penche pour voler un dernier baiser mais Kyungsoo se recule, il ne pouvait pas gâcher le travail que les maquilleuses avaient mis tant de temps à appliquer.

Laissé seul, Chanyeol inspire longuement et reprend son visage le plus professionnel avant de sortir de sa loge. Il lui restait peu de temps avant de monter sur scène et pourtant encore tellement à faire. Mais une fois qu’il était sur scène, il avait le sentiment que tout disparaissait, sauf lui et sa musique. Il essayait toujours de voir où se trouvait Kyungsoo, ils avaient convenus depuis longtemps d’un emplacement référence, first floor, côté gauche. Mais il savait qu’entre les jeux de lumière et la foule, il y avait peu de chance que leurs regards se croisent. C’est pour cela qu’il comptait tellement sur ses trois minutes qu’il pouvait avoir à l’entracte. C’était sa pause, son moment où il reprenait sa respiration, où Kyungsoo le recentrait avec le monde réel qui n’était pas celui de la scène.

Et même s’il avait boudé l’idée, Kyungsoo était bien là quand il prit sa seconde pause. Il l’aida à changer de costume et autorisa à Chanyeol une étreinte avant qu’il ne remonte sur scène.

À le voir depuis les gradins, Kyungsoo se disait qu’il était vraiment né pour ça. Il y était à sa place. Et dans ces moments-là, il n’avait pas peur que la musique lui vole Chanyeol, il savait depuis longtemps qu’ils avaient probablement un pied d’égalité dans son coeur. Non, il avait principalement peur que ce soit leur relation qui force Chanyeol à renoncer à la scène. Il avait beau dire que les fans le suivraient et que ceux qui l’abandonneraient n’étaient probablement pas des vrais fans, il savait que la scène était essentielle pour Chanyeol, comme vitale à son équilibre. Il redoutait pourtant que leur secret ne fasse basculer sa carrière pour de bon.

Ne pouvant le rejoindre après le concert, Kyungsoo prit la direction de leur logement dès que les lumières se rallumèrent dans la salle. Il savait que le temps de remercier le staff, se changer, réunir ses affaires et saluer les fans, Chanyeol en aurait encore pour prêt d’une heure. C’était le bon timing pour rentrer chez eux sans attirer l’attention.

En chemin, il repensa à ce que Chanyeol avait dit, aller voir ailleurs ou monter son label. À y réfléchir, c’était peut-être la solution ? Pourtant, quand Chanyeol rentra cette nuit-là, il était encore euphorique de la nuit qu’il venait de passer et Kyungsoo n'eut pas le cœur de relancer une nouvelle fois le sujet. Au contraire, il préféra profiter pleinement de leur intimité pour dire et faire tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas pu quand ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Et le sujet fut clos un temps, mais l’idée avait fait son chemin. Ils en parlèrent longuement, ensemble et avec leurs amis. Et finalement, différentes étapes furent mises en place.

*

Un soir, il restait deux semaines avant le départ en tournée.

Chanyeol était installé sur le canapé, il faisait défiler les photos qu’il avait prises avec Kyungsoo un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce dernier pose son verre de vin sur la table basse et s’assoit à ses côtés.

“Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

-C’est probablement la meilleure des décisions.

-Tu sais qu’il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière. Quand l’agence va voir ça…” il n’a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, Chanyeol a très bien compris.

“C’est le but, non ? L’agence ne pourra plus rien faire si tout est déjà dévoilé et si on amorce bien les choses, peut-être qu’on arrivera à conserver une partie des fans.

-Je l’espère.” Chanyeol passe sa main dans les cheveux de Kyungsoo et rapproche son visage pour l’embrasser. “Eh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. On n'allait pas continuer à se cacher éternellement, c’est une bonne chose.

-Je sais bien. J’espère simplement … que tu n’auras pas de regrets.” Le regard de Chanyeol s’adoucit.

"Comment pourrais-je en avoir ? J’ai réalisé ce que je voulais faire. Je fais ce que j’aime, j’ai la musique, l’écriture et surtout.. toi.” Son nez se frotte au sien en un baiser esquimaux. “Tout va bien se passer.” Il lui tend un petit cahier. “Tu me dis ce que tu en penses ?” Kyungsoo acquiesce lentement et commence à lire. Au milieu de la lecture, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire et pousse gentiment l’épaule de Chanyeol de la sienne.

“Tu vas le poster ce soir ?

-Oui, ça ne sert à rien de repousser. J’ai choisi cette photo, ça te convient ?” Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire.

“Oui, j’aime bien celle-là.” Prenant une inspiration, il laisse sa tête reposer contre le front de Chanyeol. “On va vraiment faire ça ?” Ce dernier humme doucement. “Dans tous les cas, l’agence devra faire avec, cela devrait leur passer l’idée de vouloir renouveler mon contrat. Et si je suis contacté par une agence on saura au moins qu’ils veulent me soutenir, enfin nous soutenir.

-Et si ce n’est pas le cas, on monte ton label, c’est ça ?” Chanyeol éclate de rire.

“Exactement.”

Ils pressent ensemble le bouton “envoyé” et échangent un regard de conivence. C’était le début d’une nouvelle aventure.

Hello !

C’est Chanyeol !

J’espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes tous en bonne santé.

Je voulais vous parler d’un sujet important, je sais que ce n’est pas le genre de lettre auquelle vous vous attendiez mais, cela fait un moment que j’ai envie de vous parler.

Je voudrais commencer par dire que pendant longtemps, la musique a été mon seul et unique rêve. Je n’aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de me produire sur scène, d’avoir cette liberté d’écriture mais ma plus grosse surprise, ça a été vous. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé recevoir autant d’amour de votre part. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé ressentir autant grâce à vous.

Alors je voulais commencer par déjà vous dire merci !

Pourtant, il faut que je sois honnête, avec le temps j’ai eu un nouveau rêve - et un nouvel amour. La personne que je veux vous présenter aujourd’hui compte énormément pour moi. J’ai attendu le bon moment pour vous parler de lui, je voulais être sûr de ce qu’on vivait et de ce qu’on ressentait.

Il a été là pour moi dans mes moments de joie comme dans ceux où je ne pensais pas y arriver. Il est celui qui me pousse à donner toujours le meilleur de moi et à poursuivre mes rêves.

Je crois qu’on est tous destiné à aimer différentes personnes, de différentes manières. Et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que mon amour pour vous pourrait en être affecté. Vous, comme lui, faites partie de mes rêves. Il m’incite à être toujours le plus honnête avec vous, que ce soit au travers de mes textes ou pendant les lives. Il me donne envie de me confier à vous et de vous laisser connaître toutes mes facettes. En échange, j’espère que vous m’encouragerez à l’aimer encore plus et à lui composer les balades les plus fleur bleues qui - j’en suis certain - vont le gêner autant que l’enthousiasmer.

Je vous écris aujourd’hui pour vous dire que j’ai encore plus d’amour à donner et que j’espère que vous aussi, vous êtes prêt à diffuser tout cet amour et que vous allez nous soutenir.

Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Chanyeol

** petit bonus

Cette tournée fut encore plus stressante que Chanyeol ne l’avait imaginé, à l’exception d’un soir. Il était arrivé à San Francisco dans la matinée et repartait le sur-lendemain. Il n’en était qu’à la moitié du tour et pourtant sa fatigue commençait à s’en ressentir sur son humeur quand, au milieu d’une de ses performances, un regard dans la foule avait attiré son regard. Sans la présence des danseurs qui continuaient leurs pas - et entravait sa route - il serait peut-être descendu de scène pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Au lieu de cela, il avait dû attendre la première entracte pour se ruer en backstage et presser Junmyeon d’aller faire un tour dans la salle, first floor, côté gauche.

L’attente avait été insuportable, surtout que le jeu de lumière et la scène surélevée ne lui avait laissé que peu l’occasion de chercher à nouveau le visage tant attendu. Pourtant, il avait été largement récompensé quand il avait été traîné dans sa loge au second entracte par Junmyeon pour y être accueilli par l’embrassade de Kyungsoo.

“Vous avez trois minutes, pas plus.” Chanyeol l’entend à peine tandis qu’il presse fort Kyungsoo contre lui.

“Qu’est-ce-que tu fais là ? Je n’y crois pas.” Il ne laisse même pas le temps à Kyungsoo de répondre tandis qu’il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. “Oh mon amour, tu m’as manqué. Mais comment .. ?

-J’avais un jour de repos avant le week-end, les vols concordaient.

-Oh merci.” Il ne sait même pas qui il remercie mais Chanyeol ferme les yeux et resserre son étreinte. “Tu es là combien de temps ?

-Je repars dans la nuit de demain et après-demain.

-Déjà ? On aura pas la nuit complète” Son expression de joie se transforme vite en une moue déçue.

-Je n’ai pas le choix. Mais je verrais quand-même ton deuxième concert.” Kyungsoo referme vite ses bras autour de la taille de Chanyeol. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps et il voulait en profiter au maximum. “Tu étais incroyable sur scène, je ne savais pas que tu allais chanter Daydream ?

-On l’a rajouté à la setlist pour donner le temps aux danseurs de se changer.” Kyungsoo hoche la tête et fait passer ses mains le long des côtes de Chanyeol.

“Tu as perdu du poids.

-Ce n’est pas important.

-Si, ça l’est.” Son pouce passe sous les paupières de Chanyeol. “Et tu ne dors pas assez non plus. Il faut que tu fasses attention à ta santé.

-J’ai simplement eu du mal à m’endormir et le décalage horaire n’aide pas.” Ils restent un long moment enlassés, à échanger baisers sur baisers quand la réalité du timing se rappela à eux.

Revenant sur scène, jamais Chanyeol n’avait autant eu envie de terminer un concert pourtant il ne peut résister à y ajouter une dédicace personnelle quand il transforme son discours de clôture pour y parler de la joie qu’il avait eu de recevoir autant d’amour quand il avait révélé son couple au public. Il ne peut non plus s’empêcher de mentionner que ce soir était un soir spécial, car après sept semaines de séparation, son petit-ami avait enfin réussi à le rejoindre pour assister au concert.

Les gradins avaient alors été secoués en vague, chacun essayait de distinguer la silhouete de Kyungsoo et ayant décidés de ne plus se cacher, à la fin du concert, ils étaient même ressorti main dans la main pour saluer les fans.

Ce tableau idyllique, le serait sans doute un peu trop si les saseangs et haters n’étaient pas mentionnés mais sachant qu’il y aurait toujours des personnes pour les insulter et les critiquer, Chanyeol et Kyungsoo avaient pris le parti de se concentrer sur ceux qui étaient restés.

Ce qu’ils feraient dans quelques mois ? Ils n’en étaient pas sûr. L’idée du label n’avait pas complètement disparu. Peut-être qu’entre-temps Chanyeol recevrait une proposition alléchante mais dans tous les cas, il avait décidé de réaliser le plus de rêve possible. Et pour l’instant, il serrait l’un d’entre-eux dans ses bras et comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !!
> 
> Alors j'ai eu cette idée d'Os hier soir et je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête donc.. j'y ai passé pas mal de temps. C'est un Chansoo (sans surprise) !!  
> J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner à moi aussi un peu d'amour !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! A bientôt !


End file.
